1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicular sun visor, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a holding bracket for holding the inner end of the sun visor as the visor is pivoted between a use position parallel to the vehicle windshield and a storage position with the visor parallel and adjacent the vehicle roof
2. Prior Art
Typically the inner support rod of a sun visor is held by a simple hook or clip which not only presents a safety hazard but also detracts from the overall presentation of the sun visor accessory. A typical clip type presentation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,064.